


7 years

by Kairri_rin



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairri_rin/pseuds/Kairri_rin
Summary: Rose and Dimitri revisit the academy after 7 yearsShort one shotFound while cleaning out my computer





	7 years

7 years. It had been 7 years since I had last stood in this spot. It felt so unreal to be back here, staring at the place where Dimitri and I had finally given in to each other. The memory brought with it a rush of warmth and I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face as I looked at the little cabin nestled in the trees.  
"That was a good night" the voice was warm and knowing, like he could read my exact thoughts. I nodded and leaned into him as he put his arm around me. We both ignored the thoughts of what had happened later that night. 7 years, and Dimitri and I were still as in love as we were back then.  
The cabin had since been rebuilt and re-staffed. The guardians numbers were once again on the rise, and while there would still be a shortage for many years to come, academies got first priority due to the number of miori that needed to be guarded. Part of me longed to go into the cabin, once again lay on that bed, redo the passion that we had shared that night, but I knew we'd never get away with it now. The cabin was only ever empty for an hour or so at a time. And even though our relationship had been in the open for years and I was no longer underage, I knew that sort of thing would not be received well. Which made my rebellious side laugh with glee.  
"I know what you are thinking, Roza. The answer is a firm no." Dimitri was trying to sound firm, but the laughter in his voice and the way he had whispered the words in my ear gave him away.  
"You know you want to, comrade. I can see it in your eyes" and it was the truth, excitement and longing danced in his eyes, the way his gaze slid down over my body made me shiver with anticipation. His brown hair was loose around his shoulders, making me want to wrap my fingers in it.  
"Roza" Dimitri groaned, "don't look at me like that. We have 20 minutes to get back to Lissa and Christian before the meeting." I smiled and ran my fingers over his chest as his arms wrapped more firmly around my waist.  
"I can accomplish a lot in 20 minutes, Dimitri." I made my voice as low and seductive as possible, thrusting my body into his, knowing without a doubt I was going to win this battle. I could see the fight going out his face as his eyes clouded with want. I leaned up on my tippy toes, grabbed the back of his head and forced his mouth down on to mine, showing him how much passion I was feeling. I nipped his lip and giggled a bit as he gasped into my mouth. I was feeling reckless, and he knew it, which just drew the kiss deeper and rougher. Laughing some more I grabbed his hand and broke the kiss, pulling him behind me to the cabin, not exactly running, but not walking either. I may not be the reckless sassy teenager who ran head first into danger without a thought anymore, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't still reckless, sassy, and looking for thrills; which I knew both me and Dimitri were about to get. The thought made my blood boil and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Dimitri lifted me off my feet, banged open the door of the cabin, and used my back to slam it shut, pinning me between him and the door.  
"Well, well, aren't we eager" I teased. The look he gave me was all heat.  
"Shut up Roza" he silenced my sassy retort with his lips, effectively making me forget what I was about to say anyway. Oh well. I had better things to do than talk.  
**************************


End file.
